


Steam

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italy likes Germany, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, Shower cuddles, there are hand jobs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy doesn't like being away from Germany for too long. So, that means Germany never has any privacy.</p><p>
Not even in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Germany hadn't been in the shower too long. He'd just soaped up his hair and was about to rinse when he heard Italy's voice. Germany groaned. Couldn't he have just five minutes in the shower alone?!

"Germany! Germany! I keep hearing things! Its scary!" Italy exclaimed, terror in his girlish voice. 

"Italy...get the hell out! I am in the _shower,_ for fuck's sake!" Germany exclaimed. 

"But Germany, I want to shower with you! Is that not what boyfriends do?" 

"Nein! Only when its consensual!" 

"Please, Germany? I'll do that thing where I use my-" 

"Fine! Fine. Get in." 

"Were you embarrassed, Germany? Its okay that you need to relieve yourself." Italy said, wrapping a hand around Germany's length.

Germany groaned. This is exactly why showers with Italy were a bad idea. They turned him on so quickly. Italy was so innocent and sweet, and god the things he could do with his hands-Germany moaned as he did one of those things. Italy was humming-actually _humming_ a tune as he jerked Germany off. 

"Germany, I think I'm sporting quite an erection now as well." Italy said, biting his lip. 

"Well, love, let me take care of that." Germany whispered. 

Germany wrapped his own hand around Italy's prick. The two put their foreheads together as they jerked each other off. Germany was the first one to blow his load, much to his embarrassment. Italy had that effect on him; it was like he was a horny teenage boy with no experience. Italy pulled Germany down for a kiss and thrust into Germany's hand. Germany grunted and broke the kiss and whispered huskily into Italy's ear. 

"Come for me, Italy." Germany whispered. 

How could Italy possibly resist after that? He came, come splattering Germany's stomach. Italy rested his head against Germany's chest. Orgasms always made him sleepy. 

"Why don't we finish this shower and you can go to sleep? If I know you, you'll be upset that you're sticky with semen." Germany said lightly. 

Italy nodded and let Germany wash and rinse him. They got out of the shower and Germany dried and dressed Italy before carrying him to bed. Italy was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

"Good-night, Italy." Germany whispered, turning out the lights. 

_'Who knew it was so easy to tire Italy out?'_ Germany thought mischievously.


End file.
